Conarg
Conarg is a defunt Cordoba, Argentina company manufacturer of road machinery and various implements (such as drag shovels) that was active between 1948 and the 1980's. Info from the Argentinian official bulletin Next, from the official bulletin of the nation, the authorization to import machinery for production "Authorize to extend on behalf of a firm the documentation that allows the dispatch to place of various elements DECREE N ° 6,395 Bs. As. 9 | 10 | 69. HAVING SEEN the File S.E.I.C.I. n ° lj> 3.ijbi | o9 JJV-Í in which the firm Conarg, Sociedad Anónima Industrial, requests that the extension of the certificates to be extended by the Secretary of State for Industry and Domestic Trade to dispatch the import parts to place necessary for the manufacture of machinery and road equipment approved by Resolution SEICI number 26888 is made in favor of Conarg, Sociedad Anónima Industrial and / or Maviasa Sociedad Anónima (in formation) and CONSIDERING: That it is not possible at this time to accede to the request as the aforementioned resolution declared beneficiary of decree n ° 2578 -68 a Conarg, Sociedad Anónima without any associated company by virtue of being registered with that name in the Registry created by the same decree. However, in its subsequent presentation of the industrial plan, the firm declared its intention to complement its activity with Maviasa Sociedad Anónima (in formation); That such complementation appears as necessary for the realization of the approved manufacturing plans; For this reason and according to the proposal of the Secretary of State for Industry and Internal Commerce, THE PRESIDENT OF THE NATION ARGENTINA DECREE: Article 1 - The Secretary of State for Industry and Domestic Commerce is hereby authorized to issue on behalf of Conarg, Sociedad Anónima Industrial and / or Maviasa, Sociedad Anónima en formación, the documentation that permits the dispatch to a place under the terms of Decree number 2.578168 of the necessary elements to complete the plan approved by Resolution SEICI number £ .68 | 68 to the firm Conarg, Sociedad Anónima Industrial. Art. 2 * - Conarg, Sociedad Anónima Industrial and / or Maviasa, Sociedad Anónima (in formation) must develop the approved manufacturing plans exclusively in the industrial plant of Conarg, Sociedad Anónima Industrial, located at Km. 2.5, road Rodríguez del Bro, Province of Córdoba, The National Directorate of Industry will carry out the corresponding destination checks. Art. 3 '- The present decree will be endorsed by the Minister of Economy and Labor and signed by the Secretary of State for Industry and Internal Trade. Art. 4 * - Communicate, publish, give to the National Directorate of the Official Registry and file. ONGANIA".'' Conarg in the media According to La Voz del Interior (Córdoba): ''"The Inter-American Commission on Human Rights will intervene in an old lawsuit that affects the province of Córdoba, sued by more than 200 million pesos by ex-owners of the vanished road machine factory Conarg Sociedad Anonymous This is a trial in which a millionaire indemnity is claimed for the bankruptcy and auction of the company Conarg SA, which in 1975 -during the management of the controller Raúl Lacabanne- was acquired by the Provincial Highway at a low price. Law issues The judicial process, initiated several years ago, went through all instances and reached the Superior Court of Justice, which in 2004 annulled a ruling of the 4th Chamber of Appeals in Civil and Commercial Matters, which had admitted the complaint and condemned the Province to pay more than 200 million pesos. At the time, the Chamber criticized the actions of officials, trade unionists and magistrates, attributing to them that they had acted in favor of the provincial government's intentions to stay with the company. However, the Superior Court annulled this ruling and highlighted the existence of "res judicata", which prevented the situation from being modified, because at the time the operation that concluded with the award of the company to Provincial Road was not questioned. In addition, he said that the tender was regular and the buyer, Provincial Road, was the only bidder, for a price higher than the value stipulated by the judge of the bankruptcy".'' ''The ruling of the Superior Court was challenged by the former owners, who filed an extraordinary appeal that was denied by the highest judicial body of the Province. This motivated those affected to go directly to the Supreme Court of Justice of the Nation in complaint, but this appeal was declared inadmissible, without giving reasons for the rejection, as authorized by articles 280 and 285 of the Civil and Commercial Procedure Code of the Nation. Faced with this situation, considering that the decision of the Court violates human rights, because it is inconceivable that a Court is authorized by law to say "no" without grounds, the plaintiffs appeared before the Inter-American Commission on Human Rights, based in Washington, in an action against the National State. Bankruptcy and close down The claim also covers the entire process that the company Conarg SA went through and that led to its bankruptcy and liquidation, with all that it meant as a company and a source of work for more than 800 people, especially considering that it was a pioneer factory in the country in the production of all kinds of road machines. Among the arguments put forward in the presentation made by one of the former owners of Conarg SA, Jaime Isaac Steinschraber, it is stated that since 1963 there was discrimination against the company because its directors were mostly Jews, which hampered the granting of credits by Banco Industrial, chaired by José Luis Cantilo. In the submission before the Commission, with the sponsorship of the lawyer Fabián Díaz Robledo, the annulment of the Court's decision was called for "denial of justice", and also that of the Superior Court of Córdoba, because it confirmed what the former owners they considered it was a dispossession perpetrated by the Province, to the detriment of the owners and staff". Models References and sources External links * Conarg in Pesados Argentinos Category:Conarg Category:Defunct companies of Argentina Category:Companies of Argentina Category:Grader manufacturers Category:Companies founded in 1948